Gallagher Girls: Does the Past repeat itself?
by Sonic.fan.4.life511
Summary: This is 16 yrs after the last book only difference Gallagher didn't burn and Katherine had another son with Sanders before they died. The main character is cams half-sis and mostly her POV. #full summary inside# might have other genres not sure. Better than sounds little ooc
1. intro

_**A/N; Hi i'm Bananagirl511 and this is my, well technically second G.G. Fanfic but I actually plan to finish this so, anyway i'll hopefully be able to update once every 1 or 2 weeks, it just depends on the reviews I get. Anyway well I really want to apologize for all my other stories. But I won't be continuing any of them. So down to business this is the summary.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **This story is set 16 years into the future after the end of the last book the only difference is that Katherine had another kid who's dad was Dr. Sanders, the kid's name was Markus Thomas Matthew Sanders (Zach's half~bro) and gallaher didn't burn down plus Rachel delivered the kid at exactly 12:52 1.324 seconds on July 12 he was raised at blackthorne. Anyways exactly 11 months 3 days 12 minutes and 3.676 seconds later Rachel had brought a baby girl to life which she named Lilliana Rosalynda Ann Isabel Marie Solomon(codename is shadow ) (aka:the main character or rachel and solomon's daughter or cammies half~sis whatevs) she goes bye Lilli and anyway she and Markus have never met and don't know the other exist or the others school exists cuz they aren't allowed to know about what happened to gallagher girls before them. Lilli's besties/sisters are Isabella Cameron~Townsend she goes by Izzy she's a complete nerd(her codename is Prodigy). Oh I forgot to mention something important Cam and Zach are married, and have a 9 year old girl named Katelyn but Lilli and her besties call Kitty or Kitten ; Grant and Bex had a kid when they were 18 and 19, eloped and had a very small wedding with close friends and family only; their kid is 16 and 1out of 3 of Lilli's besties her name is Katrina but you will call her Kat if you don't want to wake up somewhere in europe very confused and missing various limbs (and she's just like her mother isn't she plus her codename is Princess (her dad chose it)) and Lilli's 4th but certainly not least bestie is Kalee Mchenry~Winters (she's a boy/make~up expert her codename is Flamingo ) (Yes that Mchenry and Winters) but you're probably thinking that it's Preston and Macey's daughter but nope notta their daughter is 10 and named K.C.**_ _ **(A/N:First person to guess what show that's from get a shout out)**_ _ **no it's Mr. Mchenry and Ms. Winters kid as soon as Mrs. Mchenry found out her and were done for.**_ _ **(A/N:Gasp)**_ _ **So anyway on to the boys first there's Markus who will now be called Mark which is Katherine and Dr."Steve's" kid and Zach's half~bro, he goes to Blackthorne and knows nothing about Gallagher just as Gallagher knows nothing about Blackthorne (codename:(A/N:help here)); his best friends are Nick Thomas who's a girl/disguise expert(codename:(A/N:and here please!)); James Henderson (codename:Muscle) who is super sporty, super strong, and super stupid well not super stupid just kinda dumb; and last but definitely not least is Joseph Grant (A/N:Don't judge me I ran out of names) he is a super genius (codename:Hacker) like Izzy. What happens when all 8 of these crazy spy kids meet and what if there's a new threat arises that threatens to change life for everyone as they know it?**_ _**A/N:Review please and anyone who helps gets a shout out oh yeah almost forgot disclaimer**_

 _ **This is a disclaimer please read;**_

 _ **I don't own anything you recognize and maybe even stuff you don't recognize**_

 _ **but**_ _ **THIS WILL BE THE**_ _ **ONLY**_ _ **DISCLAIMER SO PLEASE READ.**_


	2. Author

AN. I got their ages mixed up sooooo bad Mark's b~day is may 12 not july hes a month and 3 days older than Lilli ok that is all. Bye bye little lovelies til next time luv u guys b girl out


	3. The walk

_**AN: Well anyway this is chapie #1 Well first off shout out to MusicManipulator she guessed what show K.C. is from and on my other story New Kids she is my new Co~writer and she's totally awesome so check out her site thing whatever anyway let's move on to the story**_.

LPOV

Hi my name is Lilliana Rosalynda Ann Isabel Marie Solomon but I go by Lilli so yeah. Anyway i'm 16, and a sophomore at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. I know what that you're thinking `isn't that a school for snobby, peppy, rich girls` but it's not it's a school for teenage girl spys. But you have to have at least level 7 clearance to know that but if you don't, why don't you come over and have a nice cup of tea with me and my mom. Well anyway moving on my parents are Rachel and Joe Solomon. _The_ Rachel and Joe Solomon and my codename is Shadow yes I am _The Shadow_ the CIA's best pavement artist that successfully tailed their father through the mall at age 6 to figure out what they were getting for christmas, and created the Thorn maneuver; that's me. Anyway my Besties/sisters/roommates are my cousin Isabella `Izzy` Cameron~Townsend she's a total genius and her codename is Prodigy; my second bestie is Katrina Baxter~Newman but unless you want to wake up very confused, somewhere in europe missing various limbs you will call her Kat, my mom says she's just like her mum and I totally agree she even has an accent like her mom her codename is Princess her dad made it (AN:Grant's the Director of the CIA) and she HATES it like no joke she absolutely hates it; well anyway last but not least is Kalee Winters~Mchenry she's the president's daughter, (AN: Mr. Mchenry ran after Mr. Winter's died) the boy/make~up expert and her codename is _Flamingo_. Well right now we are on our way to my mom's office because she said she had something very important to tell us. Anyway back to the present "Hey Lil any idea why your mom wanted to see us?" Kalee asked me when she came out of our room as she ran to catch up with us; I mean usually i'm pretty calm about it when people ask me that question but Nina had already asked me that about 50 times in the past 10 minutes (AN: who does that remind you of) so I kind of exploded "No, why would I know, just because the headmistress is my mom doesn't mean that she tells me anything more than you guys" I screamed at them my face turning red from embarrassment, then I mumbled "Sorry guys." They looked shocked at my outburst but then Kat started laughing and so did the rest of us. Then Kat managed to get out between laughs "Wow, Lil if it bloody bothers you that much we won't ask you any more questions" which just sent us into a whole nother round of hysterics "Sorry K.K. it's just Nina kept asking me that and I was sick of it" I said quietly after we calmed down "You're forgiven" she said giving me a hug "Ok guys I hate to break up this lovey dovey bestie moment but we kind of need to get to your mom's office Lilli" said Izzy ever the perfectionist, of course she doesn't want to be late but anyway we just pull her and Kat into our hug. But then we notice the clock oh man Izzy was right we do need to get going "OH SHOOT, come on guys Izzy was right we're gunna to be late "I shouted, but I heard Izzy mumble "Since when am I not right" as we ran. When we finally got to my mom's office we were just about to knock when mom said "Come in girls" in her voice wasn't the pleasant momma voice i'm used to hearing it was strictly her headmistress voice giving away no emotion. I gave my sisters a 'Oh S***' look they might be used to that voice but me and my best friends weren't she never used that voice unless we were in trouble which we really never are so okay. Well we opened the door and walked in and what mom told us really shocked us.

 **AN: Well anyway as I said before MusicManipulator is super awesome and also very helpful she helped me with Nick's codename which is ~drum roll please~ Deceiver and Mark's is Vortex well anyway this weekend I realized**

 **that I don't get internet on fridays and saturdays so I was thinking I could hopefully every monday but i'm not sure really it has to do with homework and stuff so yeah well anyways Next time i'm gonna try Rachel's POV in the office and Rachel made an announcement that said she had an announcement to make during dinner and is telling the girls now sorry if that isn't clear anyways.**

 **Bye luv you guys peace and bananaz~b girl out**


	4. The office

**AN: Hi anyway so sorry I totally forgot about updating I didn't even look my account until like yesterday so sorry anyway sorry if rachel is OOC cuz I suck at writing in the POV of characters that aren't mine which is why I have a Co~writer on New Kids which as you can see I posted a new chappie I really hope you guys like it and this too of course oh before I forget I want you guys to send me questions to post on my profile but some stuff is too personal. So I guess i'm going to start this chapter so…disclaimer 1st**

 ****Disclaimer****

 **Me: Noooo don't make me do this NOOOOOO**

 **Zach: What's with all the racket?(he asks as him and Lilli come in the room in their pjs)**

 **Lilli: Yah i'm trying to sleep people I need my beauty rest…. Wow that sounds so conceited Oh No i'm starting to sound like Kalee**

 **Kalee: Oh, I know for a fact you did not just call me conceited**

 **Lilli: So what if I did what're you gonna do about it Mchenry**

 **Kalee: Oh you better run Lilliana cuz i'm going to….(Lilli runs out and Kalee follows)**

 **Joe S.: Ahh, teenage girl spys don't you just love 'em(he says walking in)**

 **Zach: Hey Joe**

 **Joe S.: Hello Mr. Goode, Oh hi b~girl**

 **Zach: Wha… i'm your step-son-in-law and I get Hello Mr. Goode an-and she gets Hi b~girl**

 **Me: It's cuz he loves me more. Ain't that right Joey**

 **Joe S.: She's right**

 **Zach: But i'm way awesomer than her**

 **Me: If you admit i'm awesomer than you I will say the disclaimer**

 **Zach: Fine B~Girl is awesomer than me**

 **Me: Now that's more like it and as promised I don't own these amazing characters except the main characters and most of the bad guys soo I guess I have too start the story.**

 **RPOV**

I smile at Joe tell the girls (AN:Lilli, Kat, Izzy, and Kalee) to come in, in my headmistress voice too scare them and see Joe laugh silently until the door starts to open then he stops immediately and by the time they're in the door he has a serious expression and I almost crack up but keep my composter as they shuffle too the seats in front of my desk after I say ,"Come in and take a seat." They do it hesitantly and I almost crack up again because they think they're in trouble and it's adorable when they get married their husbands will be so lucky too have them cuz let's face it they will be way too good for them. Well anyway let's get on too why they are here. "So girls, the reason I called you down here is a very serious matter and there are 2 different things I want to discuss which are both very serious matters, first," I started as I saw them start to get nervous "I would like too discuss the very important events that happened last semester," I saw my daughter's eyes harden because Jacob's betrayal was still a fresh wound to her but we had too debrief them. I mean better us than the CIA at least we won't keep asking her unsympathetic questions without emotions. You see last semester Lilli got a boyfriend that was a civilian or so we thought when really he was working for a terrorist organization trying too get too her and Cammie, and he had another girlfriend too which I think that hurt her even more than the betrayal because she got what it was like too go into the family business without a choice but she didn't get why he had too pretend too date her when he could of just befriended her. He said his last name was Kanee but when we researched it all we found was that a student named Jacob Kanee registered for school 7 months ago and he said he had gone to school here his whole life well anyway that's that. "Lilli did you know the subject had any connection too the Circle of Ashton," is the 1st question, she answers me bye looking me in the eye and saying an even toned ' _No'_ which I knew because he was good even me and Joe didn't know that he was or is in the COA til' he kidnapped Lil. Well anyway 12 questions later I asked her the final question "Do you plan on making contact with the subject again?" She faltered and her eyes filled with tears and she whimpered " _No,"_ and let the tears fall as we all rushed over too comfort her. Before I could stop myself I was saying "I'm so sorry, it was either us asking the questions or the CIA interrogating you and it's not as fun as it sounds you should ask your older sister she would know, " well oopsie daisy I sound like Lizzy. "Why would her sister know it's not like she had ever went through anything like this." Kat was the one who said this, ah she reminds me so much of her mother always making assumptions. Before I could answer though Joey did, "Don't make assumptions on what happened in the past , you have no clue what happened in the past." Then Izzy raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Cameron what is your question," that was Joe as serious as always but instead of commenting that she's his niece "Uncle Joey," I saw him smile slightly at his nickname which he only let's me, Cammie and Izzy call him since she's his niece and all and me his wife, and his step daughter Cammie, but sometimes he let's Abby but not often only if he's in a good mood which doesn't happen often but anyway back too the present. "Are you saying that Mrs. Goode's first boyfriend Joshua Jacob Abrams was a part of a terrorist organization," wait how do they know about Josh? As if reading my mind Joe asks "Wait, how do you know about Josh?" Lilli's the one to answer Joey with "Daddy, we're spies in training and nosy, what do you expect from us. You thought we wouldn't try hacking the CIA but when we hacked Joshua's files it said that he was taken into custody at age 19 and had a 1 year old son at that age named Joshua Jacob Abrams and they called him Jacob and he was married to Katelyn Cean and she was a part the COA when he was taken but we couldn't hack gallagher so we only know that Cam dated him and he interfered with a mission but not how or what happened, " of course they know they're related to Cam, Bex, Macey, and Me, and Abby so not a surprise at all but how much they found is a surprise cuz I thought we got rid of most or all of Josh's files but guess not but we need to move on so I speak up "Yes, you girls may be right , but i didn't bring you girls in here too talk about this all night so the second thing is, tomorrow you and the rest of the sophomore class are going on a field trip," they look excited about that so I continue "and this field trip will be in washington and you will be tailing blackthorne sophomore class and I know you girls know what that is so I don't need too tell you. But anyway afterwards you and 8 other girls and Joe will be staying at blackthorne and you girls need too decide you entrance I will also be announcing this at dinner so do not tell anyone about this conversation if they ask tell them we talked about last quarter and Kalee if I were you I would start packing because you will be spending exactly 365 days there and you have no uniforms, so girls get ready and good luck. " I say the end as they stand up and Lilli gives me and Joe a hug and kiss on the cheek "Bye, Mom and Dad!" she says with cheer as her and her friends leave. Joe chuckles and so do I cuz that was stressful "That went better than expected," Joe says as he comes over to my desk and leans on the side of my chair. "Yeah it did," I say as I pull him into a kiss.

 **AN:Hope you like Peace and kisses bye -b~girl out**


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi guys I know I posted like 2 or 3 days ago I don't even know but I want to keep my word even though I could be reading "The Lab Assistant" By Kihonne so if you guys are into Lab Rats and think Chase's love life is way underappreciated or are looking for a story that follows the plot of lab rats with an extra character read it because it's good and well this is a Gallagher Girls fic so I should stop talking or….er writing about lab rats well either way time for the story but sorry guys no disclaimer like last chapter just me saying I don't own anything you recognize or ah whatever chappie time**

 **LPOV**

Right now we are in our room and I swear I died and we too H E double L because what Ms. Kalee Elizabeth Mchenry~Winters and Katrina Evelyn Baxter~Newman decided to do to her and Kat decided wax me and Izzy, yes you heard that right I said WAX they haven't done it yet but i'm scared. Laugh all you want, ha ha the greatest spy in the world is afraid of her friends with wax oh it's so scary but you have never seen Katrina Evelyn Baxter~Newman with wax and wax strips. The only person she is gentle is Izzy but that's probably because they have been best friends since they were in diapers just like me and Kalee. Me and Kalee have been friends since my mom practically adopted her cuz her parents don't have time so she has stayed here practically her whole life like me and we only met Kat in 7th grade but we knew Izzy cuz she's my cousin but Kalee is in all honesty she is my sister even if we weren't going too Gallagher together we would still be sisters so it's usually me and Kalee and Kat and Iz but don't get me wrong we're all besties but me and K are closer than me and Kat or me and Iz same with Kat and Izzy they're closer with each other than us but it's fine. So anyway time for waxing oh yay fun Kalee says this "Okay, Izzy and Lilli first get over here L." I walk over there and sit down and we talk as she waxes me then we switch positions so i'm waxing her as we talk, "Hey, K.K. what are you gonna pack us for clothes," I asked, she replied "Well, I asked Mom and Joe and they said that if we complete our mission which starts at 6:30AM to 9:30AM and we don't go back 'til 5:15PM I literally had to beg Joe for that, but I did it so we get to have 7 hours and 45 minutes to shop so we have a quick shopping day and when we get food we have to walk while we eat so, be ready to eat fast. Oh bye the way all 4 of us are getting new wardrobes." Wait did she just say i'm getting a new wardrobe "Did you just say i'm getting a new wardrobe?" I asked, and she just nodded, wow ok then. Then she adds "and a new style," well the water I was just drinking is now on the floor, but that doesn't stop me from saying "Wait, what!? I thought we were just going to get new clothes," she answers "We are, and makeup and jewelry and accessories and shoes.""Ok, ok I get it, we're getting new styles what styles are we getting?" I ask, she responds by saying "I get girly punk, Izzy gets innocent girly girl, Kat gets punky rock girl,and you I haven't figured out yet but i'm thinking innocent, hippy, punk, rock, girly girl." I say "Woah, that's a lot of different things for me," she replies by saying "They all suit you," okayyyyyy is that good or bad "it's good," she says.

 **AN: Done yay well bye**


End file.
